A loving rivalry
by DragonFlame99
Summary: A new night club has opened up in Rio, bringing three new faces. One in paticular has caught Pedro's eye. Unfortunatly, as simple as these new birds are, there's more to them than shown... rated T for mild swearing. Nothing too bad though...
1. Chapter 1

_A loving rivalry..._

"No means, No, pervert!"

The sound of a wing slapping against some unlucky birds cheek echoed throughout the hot rainforest of Rio.

Still grinning, the large red-crested cardinal pushed himself up onto his feet. Steadying himself on the tree branch he gently rubbed his sore feathery cheek. "Aw, C'mon, Maria... Jus' a little bit of sugar for ol' Pedro..." The Pied water-tyrant huffed and brushed her feathers down, blushing madly.

She glared over at him with dark green eyes, "For the last time, just 'cus you can easily get other girls to swoon over you don't mean it'll work for me!" She spun away from him, folding her night dark wings, raising her beak in the air, blowing away three black feathers that hung over her face. She blushed as Pedro's wings slid around her waist easily pulling her body against his.

"Oh, but Maria, I don't them chick's," One of his wings slid up and gently cupped her cheek, turning her head to face his, their beak's lightly touching, "You're the only hot wing I've got my eye on..."

Maria snarled the elbow of her wing smacked into Pedro's once puffed out chest, making his release his capture and double over, clutching his aching gut. "Well tough luck, 'love hawk'..." She snorted, and with a mighty flap of her wings, took flight into the forest. Pedro looked up, watching his hot wing fly from his sight. He simply grinned, his eyelids half closed.

"Love ya too, my little love hawk..."

"Again?" The yellow canary scoffed at Pedro as both sat outside the three hollow they shared.

Pedro grinned, "I told ya, Nico... I'm not lettin' this one get away!" Nico rolled his eyes smiling, adjusting the green and purple bottle cap on his head.

"Yeah, but you've been at this since ya laid your eyes on her..." Pedro looked, supposedly, into the horizon on the setting Brazilian sun.

"A moment I'll never forget..." He sighed, chuckling. Nico simply shook his head. Pedro gave him a look.

"Oh, don't tell me ya didn't have your eyes off that canary girl." He grinned as Nico blushed and shuffled slightly.

"You mean, Blossom?" Pedro nodded at his companion. Nico grinned up at Pedro.

"Yeah... I guess I got a thing for her..." He claimed confidently.

Pedro chuckled half-heartedly. "Just to think... We've got the hot's for some hot wings that also sing and own a club."

Nico nodded slightly and grinned, "Desiring our rivals..."

Pedro smiled, "Yeah... and I have the idea Blossom likes you too..."

Nico smiled sheepishly, blushing lightly before grinning up at Pedro, "yeah. No offence bro, but from what I hear, Maria's got no interest in you..." Nico was reluctant to say this, despite how confident his voice was. He felt a little less nervous when Pedro half-heartedly smiled,

"It seems that way... But I ain't lettin' her slip away..." He grinned and looked down at Nico once again. "So we're goin' to their club again tonight?"

Nico returned his grin, "Take a guess..."

"Looks like we'll be seeing them again tonight then..." Pedro smirked.

"I swear! I see him again and he'll get what comin' to him!"

Maria growled as she slammed her clenched wing tips down on the wooden doll house table. She slumped down on the matching wooden chair as a small female canary hopped over, carrying a thimble between her sun yellow wings tips. She had long feathers that tied into a small pony tail by a pink blossom, two loose feathers hung by the side of her rather cheery face, dark blue eyes gleaming at the slightly taller pied water-Tyrant.

"Well, he might just be trying to be nice?" She chirped. Her voice was smooth. It was the kind of voice you'd expect from a little innocent girl, sweet and smooth as honey. Maria snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Blossom... I've had lots of guys flirt with me... I know flirtin' when I hear it and he's trying to come on to me!"

"No offence, Maria, but I think it would be good for you to at least try and get to know him before break his wings." Both birds looked past the other rows of deserted tables and chairs and looked up at the stage area where a male scarlet macaw was fiddling with the empty tuna cans and adjusting their positions. Maria scoffed at him, lifting her feet onto the table crossing them, leaning back and crossing her wings.

"Shut you're beak, Vermelho... You ain't met either of them yet! Lucky..." She added the last word with a mutter, though Vermelho still heard. His head snapped up and crossed his wing.

"Oh, c'mon... It can't be THAT bad!" Blossom looked at him with slight guilt.

"Well... He seems very interested in Maria... but..."

Maria cut in, "I want nothin' to do with that overstuffed bag of red feathers..." She quickly held up wing and sincere face at Vermelho, "No offence!" He simply frowned and shrugged muttering a small, 'None taken...' before Maria flapped up into the air and landed softly on her feet.

"Anyways... The club ain't gonna clean itself! I'll check the light's are up and running." She flew up towards the towering creates that provided walls and slid between a small gap and slid through the dark maze like area, that only lasted for a moment as she re-appeared to a platform like area, three flash lights were positioned at different angles, in a pile not far away from Maria's feet, was a pile of multi-coloured plastic squares that could easily drape over the flash lights. Beside then, a small pile a double A batteries. Maria grinned and ducked slightly under the crimson red blanket that provided a roof for their night club as she approached the lights.

Blossom chirped "I'll finish clearing out the cups and get the drinks ready!" and with that, she went hopping back to the bar area and pushed aside a red and yellow patterned cloth, entering the small area, lined with plastic bottles mounted on their sides full of various liquids, each bottle had a label at the bottom claiming the type of drink inside. At the end of the room like area were stacks of clean thimbles, by it, an empty plastic yogurt case, filled with water, a few thimbles floating on the surface of the glassy water.

Vermelho sighed as his shoulders slumped. He looked around the disserted club. It was almost pitch black, the only light coming from a few dim Christmas lights that were strapped to the piled boxes that made up the wall of their club, across the room from where he was the little entrance to the club. Draped over by beads to form a small green and yellow curtain like doorway. Vermelho liked how to get here and back, you had to slide though a series of narrow alleys of forgotten and unused creates before either coming the a meter wide entry towards the club, or emerging from the maze like entrance and outside, on the edge of the village but almost in the entrance of the forest, Sometimes a nice feeling when you leave. The feel of the sweet night time breeze through your feathers, it made a change from the rather stuffy, hot night club that Vermelho had adjusted to over the past few months.

But right now, he was inside adjusting the 'drums' and fixing the gear, ready for tonight's party, not that he didn't mind, of course. He was just as happy as his lifelong friends to finally own a club like they had always dreamed. Though, the only thing that he felt was wrong was the fact they had a big competition in wing.

The red cardinal and canary. They heard about them the second they arrived in Rio, how famous they were for their songs. Before opening there club up, he, Maria and Blossom went to watch them perform at the local club.

They were good. So good it gave him Goosebumps. They'd be out of business within minutes, and he even pointed this out to his companions, but they didn't hear. They were too busy dragging him out claiming that the singing duo had tried to hit it off with them, Blossom? didn't mind as much, whilst Maria? She was fuming. She literally dragged him and Blossom out.

They found a perfect place to set up their club and they agreed it would only open at night, to give less of a competition to the daytime and nigh time club. But, wouldn't you know it, THEY happened to fly by as Maria and Blossom where checking and decorating the outside. From what Vermelho heard, Pedro decided to stop by and try chatting Maria up, only evaluating in him getting a smack around the head and punched in the gut.

He wasn't sure he liked the sound of Pedro or Nico for that matter. Maria and Blossom where like sisters to him, and no one and nothing would ever harm them for as long as he lived. But still, they hadn't actually hurt his sisters...yet... and maybe he'd just thought about them too negatively. Besides, he knew just what to do if they DID hurt Maria and Blossom.

A rather grim grin spread on his face as he shifted one of the Christmas lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Not many birds came to the club, but a good amount still did. Blossom, Maria and Vermelho kept light on their toes serving drink, food and kept various songs playing on the large radio behind the stage where Maria and blossom at one point performed.

"At the wrong time..." Maria added in her thoughts as Pedro's wing once again slid over her shoulder.

"Seriously, girl... You got some singing voice! You an' Blossom!" Maria sighed in irritation. She had honestly hoped not to see Pedro again after this morning, but couldn't he have maybe come AFTER they had stopped singing?

She kept her wings crossed and feet firm to the ground as Pedro tried pulling her body closer, grinning down at her like an idiot, with his classic 'love hawk' expression.

'Nothing about him say's 'love hawk', the fat pigeon...' She spat in her head as Pedro continued to talk.

"I bet you could become as famous as me an' Nico..." He smiled. Both of his wings slid, snake like, over her waist as he leaned forward, pressing the tip of his beak against hers, his warm breath tickling her burning cheeks. "You two could even join us... hmm... the famous cardinal and tyrant couple of Rio... Sounds wonderful, eh my lill' hot wing?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as fire once again burned in her eyes. She growled, tempted to punch the over stuffed chicken square in the face with all her might. If she did she might cause some sort of commotion and no one would come back to the club. On top of that, she had promised Blossom she'd try to control her temper more.

So instead, she harshly grabbed his wings, ripped them off her hip and pushed him, growling at him dangerously, her chest and shoulder feathers rose as an act of defence to make her appear fiercer.

"Listen, Pedro." She snarled, prodding him in the chest with one claw, "I didn't fly here from California JUST to get hit on by the likes of YOU. I only came here because Blossom wanted to come here. SHE has always wanted to live in Rio, so me and Vermelho decided to throw our lives away for her before-"

She stopped, her eyes widened slightly as she seemed to stare off into space. Pedro frowned.

"...Maria...?"

No response. The pied water tyrant simply stared down at the floor, looking as though a ghost had walked through her. Pedro's expression turned into that of a concerned person. No sign of cockiness or his usual flirty expression, in fact, it was unlike him at all to show such concern near her, with him trying to impress her all the time. He gently held her shoulders and lightly shook her.

"Yo, Maria? C'mon girl, what's up?" She snapped out of her little episode and stared up, her eyes deeply lined with fear and shock. Pedro frowned, "You alright there, sweetie-pie?"

Her eyes narrowed as she growled and grabbed him by the neck with her claws in a tight, bone-crushing grip. Pedro gagged slightly as she brought his head close to her hot red face, her every word dripping with a defensive venom.

"Never. EVER. Call. Me. Sweetie pie!" She pushed him back and turned with a huff of irritation as she walked away.

Pedro regained his balance and watched her leave, making regaining his balance almost pointless as he nearly crashed to the floor watching her leave with a love-struck expression. He watched and her feather's bounced slightly as the tips gleamed in the edge of the pink spot light. Pedro couldn't help but grin, even when she had disappeared into the crowd.

"At least she's back to normal..." He said with a sigh before managing to tear his thoughts from her and into the party.

"So you two grew up together, eh?"

Blossom nodded, smiling. Both she and Nico were sat at the bar; Nico sat one side, caressing a thimble full of water in his wing tips as Blossom stood the other side, filling different thimbles with different contents of liquid and serving them. She and Nico had been talking for a little while and, and being honest with herself, she didn't mind one bit. Sure his cheeky lines once in a while made her a little uncomfortable, but not to the stage where she was crept out, but overall, he was actually really nice and a great guy to talk too.

She continued her line, "Yup... Me and Maria grew up together like sisters back in California. Our owner was a woman named Amelia, though, we never really thought of her as an owner, more like... well, a mother to be honest."

Nico nodded, "Hmm... So, where does Vermelho come in?"

Blossom smiled. "Well, he was a neighbour of ours. At first, Maria didn't like him as they never really share the same opinion, but I guess she saw the good in him and they soon warmed up to being friends. Now we're all best friends, and I'm glad I know them." She chuckled, "I mean if I never knew Maria and Vermelho, I never would have come to Rio."

"That reminds me, why did you want to come to Rio? Carnival? Samba?"

"Well, to be honest, I had always felt like I didn't belong back in California and then here..." She scoffed, smiling, "I-It just feels more like home..."

Nico smiled warmly, "Well, it's a good thing you came here; 'else I would have never met the most beautiful Canary in the world." He gave a small wink at her. Blossom giggled and blushed, trying to hide her cheeks and beak in her sunny wingtips.

"Ooh, Nico!" She said, giddily, her voice smooth and bubbly. She only lost her blush when she heard a voice which, to be honest, she had expected to arouse at some point that night.

"Blossom!" The pied-water tyrant stormed her way over. Nico knew better than to stick about when Maria seemed ticked off, especially if it's at some she hated. It's amazing what you can learn about people with-in a few days...

He quickly faced Blossom; "I'll see ya around, Blos'" He gave a small wink and flapped up, discarding his drink, and hopped off. Most likely to find Pedro, who had, Blossom presumed, most likely ticked Maria off.

With a huff of frustration, Maria slumped down on the seat Nico was just sat in and faced Blossom with furious dark green eyes. "I truly hate that guy!" She seethed. Blossom thought she could see the steam seeping out of her ears, she looked so hot red, but her mind seemed in another place.

"Who, Nico...?" Maria rolled her eyes, resting her one of her cheeks on the balled up wing tips of her right wing.

"Pedro!" She said dully, her voice still stained with irritation. Blossom 'ooh'-ed in realisation and gave a quick little nod of understanding.

Maria shook her head. "I mean, seriously! He's no better than Cracker..." Blossom faced her with full attention.

"Cracker? Cracker Tyler? You're ex?" Maria gave a brief nod and a sigh of slight remorse.

"Yup, that's the one... The twat that just left me with no rhyme or reason!" She strained to keep the anger in her voice suppressed, but wasn't succeeding well.

Blossom sighed, remembering the Cassin's Finch well. Thinking harder now, Pedro actually seemed to remind her of Cracker. Both had a familiar red feathered head, and both were rather puffy birds. The only difference was that Cracker had dark brown wings, tail, and back feathers, plus a creamy color which outlined his Dark blue eyes. Cracker, If she remembered correctly, was also quite egotistical, but not to the point where he'd be bullying others, only as a tiny joke. His kindness, humor, jester like ways and laid back attitude had somehow won Maria over.

Then that one argument came on that rainy night.

Maria never actually told Blossom what had happened or what they had fought about. All she knew was that it was enough to enrage Maria enough to literally punch Cracker out of the open window and slam it shut, before flying off into the house, crying. Blossom had simply looked out the window, and seeing Cracker was already walking away, head hung low, she found her top priority was to check on her sister.

They never saw him again.

"I can't believe he'd leave California just because we fought... I mean, no 'I'm sorry'-s or anything!" Blossom sighed, both relieved that Maria was calming down, but also upset to see she was growing sad through the memory of her ex.

"Well... He may have not left California... I mean we left there for Rio after about two weeks. Maybe he just decided to let you cool off? It's not like he had an owner to get back too, being a wild bird..."

Maria simply shook her head, "Yeah, but two weeks! TWO! Seriously, blossom, when we ever did fight, we were back together in a day or two..." They were both silent for a moment, before Maria stood up, puffing out her chest in a noble and tough pose, crossing her wings as she did so, "Besides, it's his problem if he didn't want to come back. I-I don't need him." Her posture began to loosen, but she simply huffed and began to step away. We're closing in a while. Ya may as well announce the final song for tonight..." Before Blossom could protest or respond in any manner, the pied water tyrant was gone.

With a sigh she collected up the empty drinks and carried them into the back room, where she dumped them into the water filled yoghurt case and began to hop back out. 'I'll clean them up when everyone's gone' She thought as she moved towards the back of the stage where Vermelho stood, just about too pick out a CD from the pile.

"Vermelho, wait!" The scarlet macaw turned to her, his expression neutral.

"Yeah?" He simply chirped.

Blossom stood by him, looking up at the larger bird. "Um, Maria say's this is the last song of the night. She's feeling a little bit blue." Vermelho nodded.

"Understood. What song should we play?"

"Something to calm the mood a bit I guess..." She hopped over to the pile of CD's and shuffled a few of the cases about before letting out a gasp of joy as she found what she was apparently looking for. She gently dragged the CD over to Vermelho.

"Here. I think this'll calm everyone a bit..." She claimed, turning the case over and pointing to a specific song.

Vermelho took the CD from her and looked down at it, frowning slightly.

"Hmm... I guess it'll do." He put the case down as the last song ended. He pressed the 'eject' button with the tip of his beak and took the other CD out, before pushing it back into the open, empty CD case. He then flicked open the case Blossom had chosen.

"By the way," He began as Blossom had begun to walk away, "Is there any reason why, Maria's sad?" Blossom nodded turning to face the Scarlet macaw who didn't once look up at her.

"Yeah... She's having a few memories of Cracker, You know, her ex?" He nodded, his expression still neutral, as he placed the new disk into the Radio and pressed the same button a numerous amount of times, searching for the right song.

"Yes, I remember well. Why would she want to remember him? He upset her and broke her heart."

"She still loved him..." Blossom countered gently, only getting a huff out of the larger bird.

"I'd go annoyance that this is the last song. You know, give them a warning it's nearly time to leave." Blossom gave a brief nod and hopped away, onto the stage.

Vermelho was still focused on finding the song as Blossom annoyance it as the last song, ending her announcement just in time for him to find the song.

He frowned and stepped away from the radio as the tune began, a strong female voice almost silenced out the crowd for the red bird.

"_**There's a fire,**_

_**Starting in my heart,**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch it's bringing me out the dark,**_

_**Finally, I can see you crystal clear,**_

_**Go ahead and sell me out, **_

_**I'll lay you're ship there"**_

Vermelho allowed him foot to tap along with the drum beat as it began to play.

"_**See how I'll leave with every piece of you,**_

_**Don't underestimate the things that I will do, **_

_**There's a fire,**_

_**Burning in my heart,**_

_**Reaching a fever pitch it's bringing me out the dark,"**_

He peered around the corner of the stage to see any other commotion in the club. Most of the birds were near the dance area, while other's sat down were chatting away. He saw Blossom by the bar, gently swinging her hips to the beat, her beak lip-syncing with the words of the song.

"_**The scars of your love,**_

_**Remind me of us,**_

_**They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all,"**_

His head scanned the club. He quickly noticed, Maria and not far from her was Pedro, gazing over at her unknowingly. He almost looked sad to be such a distance from her, but then he probably didn't want his eyes gorged out by the fire-tempered bird, so he simply watched her as she sat at a table of far end of the club, gently singing along.

"_**The scars of your love,**_

_**They leave me breathless,**_

_**I can't help thinkin',**_

_**We could have had it all,**_

_**Rollin' in the deep,**_

_**You had my heart and soul, **_

_**And you played it, too the beat."**_

It was only then Vermelho realised that Nico was by Blossom's side again. No doubt back to chat her up. Well, she didn't seem to mind it. More or less, he held a little more concern for Maria's current thoughts. He gulped, moving further into the shadows of the back stage area.

Cracker deserved what he got. Why should he feel guilty for protecting his sister from him? Besides, if he had come back to Maria, he would have only broken her heart again.

And as long as no one else hurt his only family remaining, he'd be safe from his lust for the taste of the crimson red nectar of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"Please, Maria, can't we talk this over?"

He watched from the window as the pied water tyrant flew into the window angrily, not far behind followed a wild Cassin's finch. His brow narrowed as he watched from across the street. He couldn't make out their argument from where he was, but he could clearly see that they were arguing, through gestures and frustrated expressions.

He watched on, curious, knowing the anger was bubbling within him. He allowed it to rise and rise, after all, it would be in good cause. No one hurt his sister...

He let the smirk break onto his face when Crack splashed straight into a puddle; his feather's dampening into the mucky water of the pavement.

He looked up, his smirk wiped clean off and moulded back into its usual poker face as soon as he saw her. The silver water glistened down her cheek and flew into the air as she took off into the shadows of the house. The little canary by her side followed.

Excellent.

The window was already open a bit. All that was needed to be done would be to push it so he could just squeeze out and do what was needed to be done.

He deserved it.

No one hurt his sister.

He flew a safe distance away as the Cassin's finch began to head towards the forest. Good. Maria would never know. Even though she knew where he lived, she'd never stray into the forest area. Wild cats roamed there and she knew better than to risk life going into there. At least for now that is...

Blossom had been saying about moving to Rio. Maria's still thinking it over though, and after this will most likely comply. "When I'm through with him he'll never go back," He muttered to himself "Unless he'll want another beating. Yes, I will only teach him not to mess with my family. I won't go any further. Not this time... I hope..." He sighed gently trying to shake dark memories of the past that began flooding his mind.

That human... That scientist... It had been his job to see how the bird's brain worked. It messed him up so badly as a chick. He didn't mean to kill him. He was only young. He didn't realise a blow to the neck would end the miserable old sod's life.

But he did, didn't he... It wasn't a question. He knew it would be unfixable. He knew so well he would kill the man, and no one would know it was him, because he flew away and ended up here. Across the ocean. Away from that dark place. They never knew, they never got him then. They won't get him now.

"No..." He breathed, trying to shake the memory out, "It's only a little pay back. I won't make that mistake again."

He looked up, suddenly realising that he was now amongst the trees, still hot on Cracker's trail. "My, how the time flies..."

He suddenly stopped and hovered for a moment as Crack flew down to the ground and rested himself on a rock.

Now? His brain questioned, almost eagerly. His head swivelled from side to side. They were a good distance from the town. No one will know...

Cracker's head snapped up at the sound of flapping wings from behind him as something landed heavily behind him, not far away. He jumped up and spun around, his feathers raised in fear and defence, his eyes narrowed. His expression only softened when he realised the familiar face. What a fool...

"Vermelho?"

Vermelho kept a firm and slightly dark expression as Cracker stepped off the rock and closer towards him. "W-what are you doin' here? The forest ain't safe, ya know."

He nodded once. "I know it's not. I would have thought you'd know that too."

Cracker's eyes narrowed sceptically, "Well, of course I know, I live here and-" He gave a slightly frustrated sigh and began to turn, "Look, I'm not in the mood, okay? Me and Maria had a bit of a spats..."

He felt the anger growing once more. "That is exactly why I'm here."

Cracker faced him, "What do you...?" No time, no words, He sprung forward and shoved the Cassin's finch into the rock, easily pinning him there with one claw. With such a size difference, it wouldn't matter how much the bird struggled. Vermelho was already commencing in enjoying his revenge.

No one hurt his sister, no one! A few powerful blows to the face and beak, leaving blood trickling down his face, each punch splashed a few drops onto his own face.

How dare he hurt her feelings! Slash, slash, slash. Oh, the wondrous sound of skin ripping under his claws as he dug and scrapped them across the Cassin finch's chest, tearing away feathers as he did so.

He'll show him! The cuts grew deeper as he clawed deeper, blood splattering all over. No one would notice it on his own blood red feathers. He grabbed Cracker's wings and pulled, still keeping his claws embedded deep in his stomach as it continued to drip with oozing blood. He pulled and pulled, as the finch screamed in agony, tears streaming down his face. Good. Now he'll know how Maria felt. But it isn't enough! He needed to be certain he'll never hurt her again!

Oh the delightful sound of bones snapping out of place rung in Vermelho's ears. He savoured the sound before throwing Cracker's the floor, now pushing his claws deep into the back of Cracker's neck.

He more he screamed and fidgeted, the deeper he let his claws rip into the flesh, the cold blood trickled over his talons.

Oh that felt nice.

It went on for only a while until Vermelho realised something.

Crackers as no long moving.

No screams.

No gags.

No breaths.

Nothing.

Vermelho stumbled back and looked down, his wide eyes trying to take in the sight.

The Cassin's finch was completely coated in blood. His body was limp. Blood oozed over his face and from in his beak, spreading out across the forest floor.

Cracker was dead.

The night was still. Vermelho shook and shivered in the corner of his cage.

He'd done it again...

He'd done it again...

He'd committed murder.

Maria can't know...

She'll never know.

Rio. Yes! They'll go there! He'll be able to escape!

He had too... Nothing could fix what he had done...


End file.
